Shocking Impression☆Here's Harry!
is a self sung duet sung by Hariham Harry which is featured in the first vocal album. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Doerai yaccha! Nanben demo Matamata gottsu pinchi demo Donto, Harī! Okibari yassha! Shippai demo Kosei wa meccha chigau kedo Harihamu・Harī ya! |-|Japanese= ただのハムスター　ちゃうちゃう 子育てさせたら　ナンバー・ワン せやからネズミと　ちゃうちゃう アイ・アム・ハリハム・ハリーや！ ぐずりだしたら　オムツ交換　お次はミルクタイムや 未来のために　今日も伝える　育児の心得 いっちゃん守りたいもの　守るために 逃げるが勝ちっちゅうこともある でも明日（あした）を　未来を　変えていけるかも 夢を　自分を　諦めへん　お前らとなら！ お気張りやっしゃ！失敗でも なりたい　やりたい　よっしゃ挽回 個性はめっちゃ違うけど やる気　勇気　夢いっぱい 育てあっていく　可能性（ちから）これぞ　まさに 驚き　タコヤキ　もんじゃ焼き 出来へんかっても　ええんちゃう そないな自分は　オンリー・ワン せやからネズミと　ちゃうちゃう アイ・アム・ハリハム・ハリーや！ だっこ　おんぶに　夜泣き　寝不足　常に体力勝負や ひとり抱えず　仲間に頼る　育児は団結 なんべんやってもうまくいかへん日々に "ガンバレ"の声が辛い時もある でも思い出　繋いだ　絆ここにある 心　無限に　響かせあう　お前らとなら！ お気張りやっしゃ！どんな現在（いま）も 負けない　逃げない　チャンス到来 強敵めっちゃ現るも ばっちり　勝利　いっちょあがり 巡りあえた奇跡　こえぞまさに 感激　イカ焼き　モダン焼き ただのイケメンと　ちゃうちゃう 子育て　商売　オール・イン・ワン せやからネズミ...　ってなんべんやらせんねん！ アイ・アム・ハリハム・ハリーや！ どえらいやっちゃ！なんべんでも 夢見　放題　ゲンキ全開 またまたごっつピンチでも バリバリ　お気張り ドント・ハリー！ ドント・ハリー！ ドンと、ハリー！ お気張りやっしゃ！失敗でも なりたい　やりたい　よっしゃ挽回 個性はめっちゃ違うけど やる気　勇気　夢いっぱい 育てあっていく　可能性（ちから）これぞ　まさに 驚き　タコヤキ　もんじゃ焼き 感激　イカ焼き　モダン焼き ただのハムスター　ちゃうちゃう 子育てさせたら　ナンバー・ワン せやからネズミと　ちゃうちゃう アイ・アム・ハリハム・ハリーや！ |-|English= Just a hamster, that's not true Number one when raising a child You're a mouse, that's not true I am Hariham Harry! If you're beginning to grumble, go change a diaper but then next it's milk time For the sake of the future, even today I want to convey the guidelines of childcare The number one thing I want to protect for the sake of protecting Sometimes there's victory in running away But I wonder if I can change tomorrow or the future Don't give up on your dreams or yourself because I'm with you! Go all out! Even if you fail I want to be, I want to do, let's do better My personality is very different but Motivation, courage, many dreams The possibility of growing up is exactly this Surprise, takoyaki, monjayaki Even if I can't do it, it isn't good There is only one of myself You're a mouse, that's not true I am Hariham Harry! The baby cries at night so I give her a piggyback ride but then I always lack sleep and physical strength I raise a child by myself, so I rely on my friends, we unite through parenting You can't successfully go out in a day The voice saying "you can do it" is painful at times too But memories connected through bonds are here My heart rings infinitely when I'm with you Go all out! No matter what now I won't lose, I won't run away, chances are coming Even if a formidable enemy comes out The perfect success is all done A miraculous encounter is exactly this Deep emotion, ikayaki, modanyaki Just good looking, that's not true I'm an all in one childcare business You're a mouse... they say but I'm not at all! I am Hariham Harry! That's awesome! But it's not at all Dream all you want to, energy is at full throttle Even if there's a big pinch again Energetically go all out Don't Harry! Don't Harry! Bam, it's Harry! Go all out! Even if you fail I want to be, I want to do, let's do better My personality is very different but Motivation, courage, many dreams The possibility of growing up is exactly this Surprise, takoyaki, monjayaki Deep emotion, ikayaki, modanyaki Just a hamster, that's not true Number one when raising a child You're a mouse, that's not true I am Hariham Harry! Audio Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs